bravenwfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave New World Wiki
Bnwfullblack.png Bnwfull.png Bnwpic.png 'Welcome to the Official Wikia page of ***Brave New World ***' ---> BRAVE NEW WORLD SERVER UPDATES <--- check consistently for server news Our website has moved. NEW WEBSITE: http://bravenw.no-ip.org/ FACEBOOK: http://www.facebook.com/bnwfb June 25 2011: New Main map Nexus! To go to the previous map type /l edoras. New admin Phatcuntrollers! Congratulations! This wikia page has been updated. New youtube command demos/tutorials: http://www.youtube.com/user/bnwtutorials Mar 03 2011: Its been a while since the last update! Heres what's new: Ranking colours have changed. Please refer to the Ranks page to view the new colors assosiated with the ranks. Users are now required to register in order to build. Registration is easy, just go to http://bravenw.no-ip.org/?register-classic-bnw and type in your username, click "Register", and you're good to go! Until the next update, G30 :) Jan 29 2011: Minecraft.net having problems, therefore numerous servers have been shut down for now. Keep checking! Possible new map styles coming out as well. Jan 20 2011: New atlantis main map. To visit previous maps type /l worldname (ex. /l 2011). Brave New World is a (Minecraft Classic) server hosted by rx80, established August 16, 2010. The server runs 24/7 with very few interruptions. Brave New World contains various worlds, themed and non-themed. Often eye-catching to guests, are its huge detailed buildings/structures and various pixel art. Creations made in this server are always saved. If a world is filled a new one is created as its successor. You are still able to visit the previous worlds to find your, or other's creations. Although buildings do get griefed, it is reversible by administrators within seconds, if told. Brave New World had over 24,000 visitors on Feb.2/2011. The staff and members are often good humored. About Brave New World "Brave New World is powered by You!". The server was established by rx80 on August 16, 2010. It runs on iCraft. The servers current capacity is 60 users, usually averaging 10-30 online during certain parts of the day, and peaking even higher into the 50's during other times. Griefing is taken seriously, and jokes about griefing may be taken as literal since internet chat can often be misinterpreted. Any creations of swastikas result in a no-warning ban. Spamming results in a mute, warning, then if continued - a ban. Brave New World ranks See: Server Ranks Special commands For more, see: Builder Commands The following commands are available to everyone: Command Description /lava after typing this command, any red block placed will turn into a lava block. /water after typing this command, any blue block placed will turn into a water block. /who username will show information about the user named username /players will show a list of all players currently connected. /wplayers will show a list of players on the same world as you. /tp username teleports you to another user. You don't need to type the full username, the first 4 letters are mostly enough. /paint After typing this command, any deleted block (left-click), is replaced by the currently selected block. /stopit Stop the red messages from appearing every 3 minutes. Available to all players is the /sett command which saves the location you are currently in. You can then visit the location (for example, if you get lost or want to go there quickly) by using /visit. /listt is a command that shows you all your saved spots. For information on blocks, anyone can type /info and click on the block to read the info. Type /infoend to end the information session. Anyone can change worlds and visit another by typing /l worldname (ex. /l fortress). TAB does not work in finding player names, type /players to see all online players. For youtube demonstrations of these and many other commands, as well as server builds, visit: http://www.youtube.com/user/bnwtutorials Game within the Game In the server, there are various games that guests and members can compete together in. There is a game map, and two of such games in the server are as such: GodCraft GodCraft is a MMORPG based in Brave New World that involves a number of quests and adventures. It was created by SuperNinten64, Skooker99, Linkedge, Yankee87, and VampyricKnight. A game application is required to take part in GodCraft. For more info and screenshots: http://godcraft.wikia.com/wiki/GodCraft_Wiki Spleef There are numerous spleef arenas in Brave New World. One notable mention is the Courtiseum built by nateandcourt. The Courtiseum is meant to be like a colosseum. What is special about it, is that the each block on the floor respawns a second or two after it is destroyed. In addition, there are numerous of traps the referee or spectator can employ to the battlefield by pushing buttons with different functions within the control room. Coutiseumtrap1.png|The Courtiseum's Lava Obstacle trap. Controlpanel.png|The Courtiseum's control panel. Coutiseumoutside.png|Just outside the Courtiseum. Tic-Tac-Death Tic-Tac-Death is Tic-Tac-Toe with a Death penalty for the loser. The combatants are able to press a button on a controller, which then spawns an X or O onto the big board. Flying and fast movement / Server Registration We often get asked "how do you fly?", "how do you run so fast?", and "how do I build here?". We recommend fly/speed hack by World of Minecraft. To get the fly/speed hack: 1. Register to http://www.worldofminecraft.com 2. Go to the Downloads tab. 3. Click "Download" for the World of Minecraft Client. 4. Follow instructions on that webpage. 5. Finished! How to register: 1. Visit http://bravenw.no-ip.org/?register-classic-bnw 2. Enter your username EXACTLY as it is, no shortcuts. 3. Click "I wanna build!". 4. If you're in the server while registering, quit and rejoin the server. 5. Finished! Links Server URL: Click here to go to the server. Category:Classic server Category:Browse